


My Mistress

by daddywarbats (TwinEnigma)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, Gen, Horror Elements, Moonlight, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-20
Updated: 2005-02-20
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/daddywarbats
Summary: He wonders why they cannot see her cruelty, why they can’t see that her white skin is bathed in blood.  Still, he finds himself drawn to her time and again.





	My Mistress

            The man fears her, dreads her swelling power.  He is relieved when she is but a shadow of herself, but he knows beyond a doubt that she will return.  She haunts him in his dreams, painting the backs of his eyelids with the blood of his friends and leaving him to wake with their screams still ringing in his ears.  He runs from her and she follows; she knows he cannot escape her and he knows it is futile to try, but he can’t help himself.

            He wonders why people ever worshipped her, why they still do.  And he wonders why they cannot see her cruelty, why they can’t see that her white skin is bathed in blood.  Still, he finds himself drawn to her time and again.  Her beauty is irresistible and terrible, eternal and deadly.  She will still be there when his life burns out, as she reminds him time and again.

            The man tries to break from her, desperately downing the elixir that will dull her call, but it is of no difference.  It leaves him sick and weak, whimpering in the dark.  And, still, she whispers seductively to him, knowing that he can’t run away when he’s like this.

            He hates her.

            He loves her.

            She doesn’t care.  He belongs to her, always, and she reminds him constantly.  She’s in his blood and he can’t resist.

            The man can’t quite describe what draws him to her when others ask.  They don’t understand.  They can’t fathom what it feels like, or what it means to be so connected to her.  Only those who call her their Mistress understand.

            She calls and he comes, bowing to her power.  He lets her radiance wash over him again and welcomes the feel of her fingers running over his head as he leans into her hands.

            It is ecstasy.

            And the man hates himself for loving it, though he soon forgets to in her loving embrace.  She consumes his senses completely and he can’t help but obey her when she is all he sees.

            She is the Moon and she is his mother, as she is to all who are like him.  When her body is swollen with power, she calls her children to back to her and they obey without question.  She knows that many of them fight her tooth and nail, but even her most rebellious children come home in the end.  She forgives their weakness because they are her children.

            The man calls her Mistress and leans into her hand, his tongue lolling as she affectionately strokes him behind his ears.  She smiles at him, one of her many wayward children, and assures him that he is forgiven for his weakness.  She urges him to join his brothers and sisters as they gather at her feet and, forgiven, he does so.

            He forgets, for a while, that he is supposed to be a man.

            She becomes all he sees, her full pale beauty wreathed in the blood he and his brethren bring her.  She is a Goddess and he is in awe.

            _Professor Lupin?  Are you there?_

            Her blank silver eyes turn on the human and she beckons to her children.  She croons to them, asking them if they want another brother.  They answer readily, always looking for more siblings to share in the glory of her radiance, and she smiles as she sends them to invite the human to join her family.

            _Oh god._

            The human is too slow in his flight, not like her children, and they swiftly overtake him.  He now lies in the grass, stained with blood from his painful invitation, and, slowly, she turns her attentions to her newest child.  He stares at her in childish wonder, not yet understanding.  She embraces him with her power and calls to him, racing through his blood like fire as she changes him.

            Now he understands.

            And she welcomes her new son, even though she knows he’ll stray from her when her power wanes.

            Like the man, the boy forgets a while.  It is only when their mother, their mistress, flees the sky that their humanity will return.  For now, he and his new siblings are content to bask in the glory of their Mistress and offer her more blood.

            She is the full moon and she is all they see.

**Author's Note:**

> An old, old, _old_ fanfic I had originally posted on my old, old, old, first FF.net account. Since I'm finally, after years of not using it, closing that account, I'm shifting the fics I want to save to this pseud.
> 
> This fic is literally Remus Lupin's _worst fear_ come to life.


End file.
